


That he needs cruelty

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omega!Gerard, bottom!Gerard, omega!Sergio - Freeform, set after Spain got knocked out of WC2018, top!Sergio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan





	That he needs cruelty

That he needs cruelty

 

皮克说：“抽根烟吧。”  
他还真举出了个打火机，细小的火焰随着他密布细小汗珠的手臂而颤抖。  
那条送出了点球的手臂。它抖得像是数小时前的那个球仍然不停地打在他身上似地——但那只是“好像”，真实的原因他们都心知肚明。  
“你知道，”拉莫斯说，“Iker还在俄罗斯，我可以带你去找他。”  
圣卡西总是可靠的。虽然他早已不在队里，无论是对拉莫斯还是皮克都一样。  
“别说瞎话了，”皮克摇摇头，仍然执着地举着那个打火机，“你觉得我现在这个样子，还能出门吗？……来吧，抽根烟吧。”  
拉莫斯看了他一会，尔后倾身向前，在那个打火机快要变得烫手的时候虚握住皮克的拇指，把它从开关上抬了起来。  
“相比烟，我其实更愿意吸一点你身上的其他东西。”  
他拨开皮克的手臂，蹲在他双腿之间。

皮克的裤子已经湿透了变得特别难脱，拉莫斯费尽力气也才把布料将将剥离他的大腿。加泰人目光低垂，浑身泛红，没什么配合的意愿。仅仅发情是不足以让他丧失行动能力到这个地步，不过其中真正的原因他们也都心知肚明。  
“腿抬起来。”拉莫斯说。  
这样的场面下，他也无意再扮演什么给队员们逐一提供肩膀和胸膛的温情好队长角色。他和皮克都亟需一些发泄，而皮克及时地提供了这个机会。也许他的发情也不仅仅是个不幸的巧合，既然他选择不吃药而是一直拖到现在……  
他鼻子埋在皮克处理得干干净净热哄哄的鼠蹊部，牙齿叼住一小块皮肤，缩起口腔用力吸吮，完全不顾对方颤巍巍的阴茎还靠在他耳边发抖——然后用力一咬。  
“你还真是对我不客气，”皮克低声地笑了，“是在报复什么吗？我敲你那一肘子能记到现在？”  
他的声音已经完全哑了，声带像是被掐死了一样用不上力，话语几乎要和空调外机微弱的嗡嗡声混为一体。拉莫斯掐着他的膝弯，而皮克脸上的表情毫不动容——哪怕他的身体已经熟透。皇马队长夹起他的小腿，仅仅是向上轻轻一抬，蓄得过满的透明液体便从他尾椎末端涌出来，成股滑落。  
拉莫斯卡进他双腿之间，左手按在他肉洞口水，手指捻动——暧昧的咕咕声音响亮得足以让两个人都听得清清楚楚。  
若是在往常，拉莫斯会取笑皮克是不是真的饥渴到了这个地步，皮克则会反唇相讥“你自己难道不清楚吗？”  
但今天他们都很沉默。加泰人甚至闭上了眼睛偏过头。  
他露出来的胸口剧烈地起伏。他无声地交出了主动权。  
拉莫斯意识到这居然也算是他的责任的一部分。  
他抬起左手—被打湿得差不多了—举到空中，右手大力地扇在皮克脸上。  
“再怎么不客气也是你自找的。”  
他粗暴地把左手四个手指全塞进了皮克嘴里。那人的所有身体语言都在恳求着这个，而拉莫斯虽然不太乐意在场下这么做……但他确实擅长于暴行。他太知道了。他不用担心会把对方弄伤，事实上他也不觉得对方会因此而受伤。  
才四根手指而已，那可是张著名的大嘴。哈。  
那双此刻正在发红的蓝眼睛睁开了。拉莫斯能感觉到对方温热的舌头妥帖地垫在他四根手指下头，轻轻地滑动。他于是一手摁住了皮克的下巴，左手手指逮住了那条舌头将它向外拉扯。皮克猝不及防，干呕了几下，马上又反应过来，顺着他的东西微微抬起头，舌尖顺着他的指缝做着清理，双颊微陷，吸吮着他的手指——以及沾在他手指上的那些他自己的淫液。  
滋滋有声。  
拉莫斯低头看去，那双被胡子遮住了大半的、微微红肿的嘴唇正吸吮着他手指上纹着的数字。那些刻录着他人生重要故事的数字。  
皮克张开了眼睛。他含糊地说了什么，由于插在他嘴里的那四根手指的缘故化作一串意义不明的咕咕隆隆，湿润的舌头贴着他的指节震颤。  
拉莫斯知道他说的一定是“求你操我吧就现在”。就算不是，也差不离。

皮克觉得自己在尖叫。他动了动，拉莫斯于是放开了捂在皮克耳朵上的手。  
皮克确定自己在尖叫。  
作为运动员，绝大部分时间里你必须信任自己的身体。但有的时候身体就是会背叛你，比如刚才，他的omega生殖器就不管不顾地抹掉了他的神志，只留他像只被粘在蛛网上的小虫一般在同样黑暗湿黏的高潮海洋里徒劳地挣扎。比如更早之前他抬起来的手，虽然他知道在那样的场面下他们不可能没有人犯错，但那个人偏偏是他…于是这成了他最后一场国家队比赛。你不知道这事是怎么发生的，可它就是发生了，你必须要为此负责。  
惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚惩罚  
他抽噎着，不由自主地在那两条纹满图案的胳膊里痉挛。拉莫斯没放开他，阴茎轻而易举地顶进了他此刻空城一样的生殖腔——里面也并不是空的，那里头还有大量的液体，从他内壁上流出来的液体。作为一个omega对方没法成结，但那并不影响拉莫斯用跳动着的阴茎插进他生殖腔里然后在里面捣乱。他能感觉到自己腔口的软肉被不停地来回拨动，这让他哆哆嗦嗦地又想高潮。他那根现在完全勃起了的阴茎压在拉莫斯肚子上，随着他的身体像个坏掉的电表指针一样左右摆动，滴下的前液把拉莫斯下腹上那个M字纹样弄得亮晶晶的。  
“这会你控制不了自己，是吧？”拉莫斯突然说。他听起来还是很冷静，皮克大脑的一部分居然觉得有点委屈——他妈的我都发着情请你操了你怎么还这么无动于衷——虽然他很明白并不是所有的omega都会相互影响。  
拉莫斯甚至还有可能讨厌他的味道。  
皮克感到有点后悔。他为什么不早吃点药呢？好吧他确实有些留恋国家队他对国家队不是没有感情他不擅处理这样的失败，可他也真没必要把自己穿着西班牙球衣的最后一晚变成这样。  
果然发情会影响智商，皮克想。  
“都操过了，还要问我吗？”他勉强挤出词来，希望自己看起来在笑。  
“那你这条手臂是废了还是怎么回事？”拉莫斯拿脚尖踢了踢他从一开始就僵直在身侧的左手。它搁在床单上动也不动，仿佛和那个不停地抽动着的大个子omega之间毫无关系。  
“它吗？”皮克扭头瞧了自己的左手一眼，他快要压抑不住自己的某种冲动了，他迫切地想要发疯，想摆脱这个躯壳，也摆脱理智，“它犯错了，它不应该…我……你要罚它吗？你想折断它吗？”  
拉莫斯定定地跪在他双腿之间，震惊夹杂着狂怒刮过他的脸。  
“你最好是真的发情发到降智。”  
他磨了磨牙，动作颇为生疏，一鼓作气地咬上了对方的脖子。


End file.
